


The Adventures of Marco Diaz: Trapped in Mewni

by nobu_akuma



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Adult Jackie Lynn Thomas, Adult Marco Diaz, Adult Star Butterfly, Adult Tom Lucitor, No Smut, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobu_akuma/pseuds/nobu_akuma
Summary: Marco Diaz is a scientist in the realm of discovery in dimensional theorem and one day, he discovers a tool to reach another dimension.





	The Adventures of Marco Diaz: Trapped in Mewni

**Author's Note:**

> Because I apparently can't last three months without starting a new story, here's my newest svtfoe fic. Partially spawned by the new season, partially spawned by a desire to see my ship in a fic.
> 
> To those of you who read my other svtfoe fic, Marco's Mewberty will continue, I'm just writing like four different fics including it, as well as a job and a different project entirely, so it's hard to complete everything or anything. Please be patient with me.
> 
> To those curious, Marco, Star, Tom and Jackie are all around 23 or 24.

“But what if you, I don't know, try to slice it open?” Ferguson asked.

Marco blinked, “Dude, what?”

“Just! Just slice the veil between dimensions!” Ferguson exclaimed.

Marco scoffed.

“C'mon dude, it could work!” Ferguson said. 

“I'm a _scientist_! What you're suggesting-! What? I just pick up these scissors,” Marco swiped up the pair laying on his desk. He brandished them to the air and acted out cutting it like paper, “and will them to open up a dimensional portal!?”

“Uh, Marco, you did!” Ferguson pointed next to Marco.

“Oh yeah, I just _totally_ opened a dimensional portal!” Marco scoffed but turned to where he was pointing.

Spinning there like it was the most natural thing in the world, was a glowing portal of some sort. It was swirling pinks and blues.

Marco gaped.

Ferguson laughed and punched his arm, “Marco! Look at what you did, man!”

“I- How-” Marco turned intense attention to the scissors in his hand. The scissors had pale gold blades with bluish-gray handles and a fireball-like emblem on the center hinge. Other than that, they looked like normal scissors. He remembered that he'd just found them one day. He had thought them cool, but surely they were only normal scissors.

Curious, Marco did the same motion to open the portal on the portal. The portal closed with a zipper sound. Marco frowned and pocketed the scissors.

“Ferg, hand me those safety scissors.”

[|]

After several attempts with every other sharp or cutting object in the lab, Marco paced. He needed to test the original scissors again. And if they worked, he'd have to take a scraping to run tests on the material of the scissors.

Marco's phone vibrated. He pulled it from his pocket and smiled as he answered, “Hey Jackie.”

“Hey babe.” Jackie's grin could be heard, “Don't you dare forget we've got tickets tonight.”

“Of course not! It's our favorite band!” Marco laughed.

“Then I'll meet you at your apartment in an hour?” Jackie asked.

“You bet. I'm packing up now.” Marco agreed.

“Okay. Love you!” Jackie said.

“Love you too, bye.” Marco smiled.

[|]

Marco combed his hair for the tenth time. He glared at his reflection, “C'mon, Diaz, we've been through worse hurdles in this relationship. This isn't like the homecoming dance. You know she loves you. She says it every day. We got this.”

Marco let out a long breath and checked his pocket. The ring box was still there, like it should be.

The doorbell rang.

Marco hesitated, shoved the scissors into his back pocket and jogged to the door. A quick peek through the peephole and he opened the door to the most beautiful person he knew.

Jackie immediately wrapped him in a hug and pressed a kiss to his cheek. They grinned at each other. She was in a beautiful seafoam green dress that just reached her knees, her signature necklace and some sneakers.

“You ready for the best show ever, Diaz?” Jackie grabbed his hand.

“Can you ever be ready for such a thing?” Marco pondered.

Jackie rolled her eyes and pulled him out the door. She released him long enough for him to lock the door before pulling him down the stairs.

“Are we skating today or?” Marco teased.

“Just get in the smart car, babe.” Jackie glared playfully.

“Okay, okay.” Marco relented.

[|]

“This is a really nice place.” Jackie smiled, looking around.

“I thought you might like it.” Marco shrugged, feeling a little sheepish.

“I do.” Jackie nodded.

A moment passed silently between them.

Jackie laughed, “Y'know, anytime Janna and I talk about how one day you might be able to get to another dimension, she says I better be careful and hold onto you tight or you might end up falling for another girl in one of those dimensions.”

“Jackie, I would never-” Marco began.

“No, I know.” Jackie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “I just think it's funny and kinda sad that Janna doesn't trust you that much.”

“Well, I can promise you I'll never fall for anyone else, no matter the dimension. And, as a further gesture of that promise,” Marco moved to kneel before her, pulling out and opening the ring box, “Jackie Lynn Thomas, would you do me the amazing and maybe a little ridiculous honor of marrying me?”

“Oh my G-d.” Jackie gasped, hands over her mouth. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes and she nodded, “Oh my G-d, yeah, Marco, yes!”

“Yeah?” Marco smiled hopefully. 

Jackie pulled him into a kiss, “Yeah.”

Marco grinned, “Want me to put it on you?”

Jackie nodded, laughing breathlessly and offering her left hand. Marco slid the ring onto her ring finger with slightly shaking hands.

“I can't believe we're engaged.” Jackie laughed again.

Marco chuckled, “Me either, really.”

Jackie beamed at him, “I love you so much, Marco.”

“I love you too, Jackie.”

[|]

Marco woke to a gentle kiss to his temple.

“Babe, c'mon, you need to get up for work.” Jackie said.

Marco made a noise and threw his arm over his eyes, “Why can't we just stay in bed?”

“Cuz I've already gone on my jog and you have to go to the lab.” Jackie answered.

“Who decided adulting had to be a thing?” Marco groaned.

“Society, probably.” She said.

“Society's stupid.” He whined.

“Yup, but it's our society. Now, c'mon, get up. You love your job.” She reminded.

“Not as much as I love you.” Marco replied.

“And that's sweet but…” Jackie trailed off.

Marco sighed and sat up. He pulled Jackie closer and into a long, loving kiss. 

Jackie soon enough pulled away, a smile playing on her lips, “Go get a shower, I'll make some quick breakfast.”

“Okay, okay.”

[|]

Marco set up a camera, made sure his testing area was in frame and cleared his throat, “Dimensional rift control.”

He took a pair of normal scissors and tried to open a portal with them. Nothing happened. Marco jotted down some notes then returned to the testing area.

“Dimensional rift attempt one with the scissors of unknown material.” Marco told the camera. He used the special scissors and cut open a portal that looked identical to the one he'd manifested yesterday.

“It either still works or I'm still hallucinating.” Marco muttered and wrote down the results.

Marco turned to close the portal, but tripped and fell through the portal. He managed to shift into a recoverable tumble and landed safely on the ground. He looked up and gasped.

The room Marco found himself in was grand, with marble flooring, ornate windows and rows and rows of bookcases filled with tomes. The sound of a zipper came from behind him. Marco spun just in time to see the portal finish closing.

“Wait!” Marco exclaimed at the now closed portal.

“Young man, this is a library!” A stern woman said.

Marco turned to her in surprise, “I-”

“And what do you think you're doing with scissors in here?” The librarian scolded. She tsked and plucked them from his hand.

“Wait, those are mine!” Marco reached for the scissors. 

“Young man, I think it would be best to take you to the Queen.” The librarian took his arm and started leading him out of the library. She muttered to herself, “Of all days for disrespectful folk in the library, just had to be the royal engagement party day.”

“Queen? Royal engagement?” Marco asked.

The librarian gave him a dirty look. Marco shrank beneath her harsh gaze.

They walked for a small eternity. The librarian opened a large set of doors before they entered.

“Queen Moon, pardon my intrusion.” The librarian announced.

A tall woman, regally dressed in blues a few shades darker than her hair, turned to them. She had pink diamonds resting on her cheeks. She raised her brow, “Librarian Riley, what is the problem here?”

“I caught this young man in the book stacks with these scissors, Your Majesty.” The librarian bowed, presenting the scissors to the queen.

Queen Moon took the scissors, examining them inquisitively. She turned her inquisitive, icy blue gaze onto Marco, taking him in.

“Librarian Riley, I greatly appreciate you bringing this to me.” Queen Moon dismissed the librarian.

Librarian Riley bowed again and retreated. The doors shut.

“So, why has someone from Earth traveled to Mewni?” Queen Moon asked.

“You know of Earth?” Marco blinked in surprise. 

Queen Moon tilted her head, “Of course. Did you not know of Mewni?”

“No ma'am.” Marco shook his head. “I'm a scientist in the research of dimensional theorem and I recently just discovered those scissors and how they work.”

“I see.” Queen Moon nodded. “Well, as a scientist, wouldn't you stay and observe this dimension and take notes.”

Marco had a momentary debate with himself. He could always come back to this dimension if he had the scissors. But if he refused her, she might not give them back, instead opening a portal for him and keeping the scissors. If he wanted to continue his research, he needed those scissors.

“I thank you for such understanding, Your Majesty.” Marco bowed low, “It is an honor to have your permission to observe and note take the natural state of this dimension.”

“Of course.” Queen Moon nodded and turned thoughtful, “And how shall I address you?”

“My name is Marco Diaz, ma'am.” Marco said, rising to stand straight.

“Very well, Marco. Please follow Songstrel Ruberiot so that you can be dressed in clothing to fit in.” Queen Moon gestured.

A gentleman in flamboyant garbs with vibrant ginger hair approached him and smiled, “Hello there, Marco.”

“You must be Ruberiot.” Marco greeted.

“I prefer Ruby, but yes.” Ruby nodded.

Marco couldn't help but find Ruby's voice quite melodic and lovely. Marco swallowed, “Please, lead the way.”


End file.
